THE CODE...............
THE PARANOID 7/25/2017 It started in 2:22 when i played Phantom Forces with my 3 friends AKA DiegoGamer77072,AlexTheCrackYT and 4N0NYM0USREBIRTH in 20 Min. My screen looks full Black and Purple Then the call with my friends end up for actually no reason i was scared i think my internet shutdown and my PC too,I check my internet but was it on and my PC i go to check my PC again and it was ok.I turn on my PC and i go to roblox then i go check the chat of roblox to see if my friends talk to me but no i see rare name called Code_Master CODE He said me you are the next Chat: Code_Master:you are the next Me:Of what Code_Master:Nvm you have to play a game of roblox and you need to find the code if you don't find the code your family and friends are gonna die and if you find the code your friends and your family will be save YOU DECIDE. Me:WHY YOU DO THIS? Code_Master:You are going to find it Me:Hmmmm ok i am going to do that Code_Master:Fine. CODE CHALLENGE 1 He send me a link of a rare game called Code Challenge 1 i took a camera to took photos to send that photos to roblox.Ok i enter the game and it was like a city i then a see a zombie and i took a photo and run the zombie look like this. Then I see that the game was like in real life I run fast to a house to protect me.I was so scary because in the real life i am just a simple boy gamer that play Soccer.But i see a sword shop and i run to ther and i took a sword and i kill some zombies then i see a door that say finish i run to there then i was in the darkness and i see letters that said CONGRATULATIONS You pass the first CHALLENGE TEAM UP CHALLENGE 2 7/26/2017 I wake up in my bed then i go to the PC i open roblox i go to my chats and he chat me YOU HAVE A BREAK OF 20 min. I said ok.During the 20 min. i been practicing because i know that the game will be more Difficult but i thought it was the real life so i get more serious. The 20 Min. end so i go to chats and he chat me CHAT: Code_master: ok lets go with the Challenge 2 In this challenge you have to pick 3 persons that you now to beat this challenge YOU DECIDE. Me:ok So i took DiegoGamer77072,AlexTheCrackYT and 4N0NYM0USREBIRTH i am going to say you why DiegoGamer77072 I took him because he have abillity with the gun AlexTheCrackYT i took him because he have an a amazing intenligence 4N0NYM0USREBIRTH he knows a lot of hacking And that why pick them THE BATTLE CHALLENGE 2 Then they teletransport to my house There reactions: DiegoGamer77072: WHAAAAAAATT THEEEEEEE!!!!!! 4N0NYM0USREBIRTH:AAAAAA I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!!!! AlexTheCrackYT:I THINK I BEEN KIDNAPPED DiegoGamer77072:Emil? AlexTheCrackYT: WAIT guys we are in the house of Emil YAYYYYY!!!! 4N0NYM0USREBIRTH:YAY!!!!!! ME:No wait guys this is not a joke a weird guy put me challenges and if i don't complete the challenges you guys are gonna died and my family i am in the challenge 2 and i have to team up with you DiegoGamer77072:WHY HE DO THAT!!?!?!?!??! Me:Do you are going team up with me? AlexTheCrackYT: ok i think i can help DiegoGamer77072:me too 4N0NYM0USREBIRTH:ehmmmmm I don't think you now because my mom and things of that ooooooo wait and i have a pizza!!!!!! going to 5:00a.m AlexTheCrackYT:4N0NYM0USREBIRTH!!!!!! 4N0NYM0USREBIRTH:okkkkkk Me: ok lets do this Battle Part 2 We teletransport to a rare world like a village. Code_Master:you have to fight with a lot of monters and aliens then the boss 4N0NYM0USREBIRTH:WAIT THIS IS LIKE THE REAL LIFE MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! 4N0NYM0USREBIRTH:OH but i think i bring a computer to hack Me:ALL RIGHT AlexTheCrackYT:So were is the monters 4N0NYM0USREBIRTH:ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!! DiegoGamer77072:What happend? 4N0NYM0USREBIRTH:Ok i was eating a oreo and exploring then my oreos fall and i seen a zombie with a alien Me:OK GUYS TAKE ALL YOU HAVE DiegoGamer77072:OK i have a MP7 Me:I Have A Sword 4N0NYM0USREBIRTH:A computer to hack AlexTheCrackYT:Guys i have rare thing its like a thing that i can put in my head 4N0NYM0USREBIRTH:Put it AlexTheCrackYT:WOW!! I HAVE LIKE THAT THING CALLED TELEKINESIS Then We see the zombies and aliens DIego was shooting I was killing zombies.Then i see a door white I Said Guys follow me then we enter to that door and ... THE LIE Then We see the zombies and aliens DIego was shooting I was killing zombies.Then i see a door white I Said Guys follow me then we enter to that door and we see a giant boss WE WERE SURPRISED but we attack the boss.4N0NYM0USREBIRTH hack the boss attacks so we know when the boss attack he said ohh guys the boss are going to attack in 3 2 1 so Alex stop the boss attack wit his telekinesis so i come with my sword and attack then Alex said guys i can't stop the boss many time so the telekinesis stop and the boss attack and we all were loosing HP in the floor i was loosing more HP and i DIED BUT THEN I SEE THE SCREEN BLACK AND PURPLE BUT IT WAS DIFFERENT BECAUSE IT SAY SOME LETTERS LETTERS: YOU CAN'T DIE.AV8 THE LIE PART 2 I that moment i was thinking WHY.WHY TO ME? Then i open my eyes and i see the sky and my HP was regenerating and then the boss was going to attack I stop the boss attack it was like this gif but in roblox then i attack the boss and i don't how but the boss died then i see letters green that said the CODE...